cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Miles Tails Prower
Tails139.png : : : : : : : : :For other versions of this character, see Miles "Tails" Prower (disambiguation). Conteúdo http://pt.sonictails22.wikia.com/wiki/Miles_Tails_Prower# ocultar#Miles "Tails" Prower ##First appearance ##Game appearances ##Appearances in other media #Real-world designer(s) ##Creator (real-world) ##Artist #Voice actor(s) ##English voice actor(s) ##Japanese voice actor(s) ##Other language voice actor(s) #Biographical overview ##Age ##Nickname ##Species ##Gender ##Height ##Weight ##Fur ##Eyes ##Attire #Alignment and character traits ##Alignment ##Affiliation ##Favorite food ##Likes ##Dislikes #Powers and abilities ##Skills ##Moves and techniques ##Ability type Miles "Tails" ProwerEditar [1]Miles "Tails" Prower Appearances First appearanceEditar [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2_(8-bit) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)] Game appearancesEditar *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2_(8-bit) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)] *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2 Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit)] *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' (cameo) *''Sonic Chaos'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' *''SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Sonic Drift'' *''Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' *''Tails and the Music Maker'' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' (cameo) *''Tails' Skypatrol'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' (cameo) *''Sonic Jam'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)] *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings(mentioned) *Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (cameo and trophy) *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight(mentioned) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' (2011 re-release) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' (cameo) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Jump_(2012) Sonic Jump (2012)] *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(1991) Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)](2013 re-release) *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS_and_Wii_U Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U] (cameo) *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Runners Adventure'' *''Sonic Mania'' *''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' *''Sonic Forces'' Appearances in other mediaEditar *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(manga) Sonic the Hedgehog (manga)] *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Versão DustyCream21 *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(TV_series) Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)] *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Adventures'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *Sonic Underground Versão De MiauCream29 *Sonic X Versão De CreamLuigi25 *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors_(manga) Sonic Colors (manga)] *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Generations_(manga) Sonic Generations (manga)] *Sonic Boom Versão de MiauDani56 *''Sonic Comic'' *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Forces_digital_comic Sonic Forces digital comic] (Mentioned) *Mickey e os Superpilotos Versão de MinnieSonic28 *A Casa do Mickey Mouse *Minnie´s and Cream´s Bow-Toons *Warner Bros 27 All Star Laff A Lympics World Tour Versão de MinneTails58 *Sonic e os Superpilotos *Sonic e os Amigos *Shrek e Tails 2 Real-world designer(s)Editar Creator (real-world)Editar Yasushi Yamaguchi ArtistEditar *Yasushi Yamaguchi *Yuji Uekawa Voice actor(s)Editar English voice actor(s)Editar *Corey Bringas (1999-2001) *Connor Bringas (2001) *William Corkery (2004) *Amy Palant (2005-2010) *Kate Higgins (2010-2013) *Colleen Villard (2014-2016 *Bill Farmer (2016-present e Sonic the Hedgehog (film e Sonic, Tails, Knuckles: The Three Musketeers ) *Dane Cook (Sonic e os Amigos ) *Lloyd Sherr (Sonic and Aiai:Monkey Mayhem (TV Series e Super Mario Bros. (TV series Japanese voice actor(s)Editar *Kazuki Hayashi (Sonic Adventure) *Atsuki Murata (2000-2001) *Ryō Hirohashi (2003-present) *Takuto Yoshinaga (Sonic Generations; Classic Tails) Other language voice actor(s)Editar *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal (French) *Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian) *Anke Kortemeier (German) *Graciela Mouna (Spanish) *Iara Riça (Brazilian Portuguese) Biographical overviewEditar AgeEditar 8[3] NicknameEditar *Tails *Fox Boy *Shorty *Shrimp *Tails the Fox[2] SpeciesEditar Fox Physical description GenderEditar Male HeightEditar 80 cm (2' 7")[3] WeightEditar 20 kg (44 lb)[3] FurEditar Yellow-orange, white EyesEditar Blue (originally black) AttireEditar *White gloves and socks with small gray fasteners *Red sneakers with white toes and gray soles Alignment and character traitsEditar AlignmentEditar Good AffiliationEditar *Team Rose[2] *Team Sonic Formerly *Resistance Favorite foodEditar Mint candy LikesEditar *Sonic *His friends *Adventures *Mechanical things and machines *Planes *Hanging around with Sonic *Teaming up with Amy and Knuckles *Creating and inventing new machines *Flying *Swimming *Helping others *Believing he can do something DislikesEditar *Being left out *His enemies *People mistreating old machines *Being teased *Being bothered when he is in the middle of something complicated *People making fun of his machines *Thinking he cannot do something *Thunder[4] *Amy angry *Having to fight a friend *When his friends are hurt *People belittling him *People who threaten the world *Ghosts[5] *Being surprised Powers and abilitiesEditar SkillsEditar *Flight *Genius-level intellect *Skilled inventor and mechanic *Super speed *Enhanced durability *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Piloting skills *Driving skills *Extreme Gear riding skills *Grinding *Harnessing chaos energy **Hyper Mode initiation **Super transformation *Hyper-go-on usage Moves and techniquesEditar *Adrenaline Rush *Air Chu² Bomb *Air E. Ball *Attack Support 2 *Boost Mode *Chao Attack *Chu² Bomb *Copter Combo (requires Sonic) *Crouch *Dash *Dummy Ring Blitz *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electric Plug Swing *Energy Ball *Flash Bang *Flower Festival (requires Amy and Knuckles) *Flying Spin Attack *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hammer Attack *Hammer Propeller Flying *High Propeller Flying *Homing Attack *IQ200 Attack *IQ300 Attack *IQ400 Attack *Jump Dash *Low Gravity Lv 1 *Magic Hook *Magic Upper *Medi Bot *Power Electric Plug *Propeller Flying *Quick Ascent *Rapid Tails Attack *Rolling Combo (requires Sonic) *Scan *Shield Bot *Sonic Overdrive (requires Sonic and Knuckles) *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Submarine Combo (requires Sonic) *Strenght Support 5 *Typhoon *Tag Action *Tail Copter *Tail Swipe *Tail Spin Attack *Tails Cyclone *Tails Dunk *Tails Fly *Tails Guard *Tails Heal *Tails Hop *Tails Jump *Tails Run *Tails Style *Thunder Shoot *Tinker *Tornado Attack *Tornado Boost *Trick Action Ability typeEditar Flight[3] I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this Categoria:Sonic o Ouriço